Invisible Touch
by Tsarina Torment
Summary: songfic 'Invisible Touch' by Genesis. Sasuke's first day at the academy. One sided SasuSaku. R&R please!


**This is just a random songfic set on Sasuke's first day at the Academy.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto... unfortunately. Nor do I own 'Invisible Touch'. Genesis does.**

**---**

Sasuke looked out the window. It was sunny, the autumn leaves glowing golden on the trees. Finally! He could start the academy and become as good as his Big Brother.

"Sasuke! Are you ready yet?" his mother called.

"Coming, Mother!" She would have had to have been deaf not to hear him running towards her. She laughed and pushed him out the door.

"Go on then. You don't want to be late!" she said, a radiant smile on her beautiful face. His father looked at his son with no expression on his face. Sasuke, on the other hand, had a big smile on his face and was clearly excited.

---

_**Well I've been waiting, waiting here so long**_

_**But thinking nothing, no no nothing could go wrong**_

---

The teachers lined up all the new students in alphabetical order. Sasuke looked at who was next to him. It was a hyperactive blonde kid who wouldn't stand still. Sasuke vaguely recognised him as the boy that everyone avoided. He looked at the other side of him and saw a girl who was looking at him with hearts for eyes. He hastily looked away and looked for his father in the parents' section. A flash of pink caught his eye. He stared at it and realised that it was someone's hair. As luck would have it, that someone turned around and looked right at him. Sasuke's breath caught.

_She's BEAUTIFUL!_ he thought, glancing at the pink haired girl.

---

_**But now I know**_

_**She's got a built in ability**_

_**To take everything she sees**_

_**And now it seems I'm falling, falling for her**_

---

After the introduction ceremony, he had to go with his father and greet his senseis. He was barely listening as the man praised his older brother - he was too busy looking at the vision of beauty - her back anyway. Her short pink hair caught the breeze and floated on it, enchanting the young Uchiha.

"Be a fine shinobi like your brother," his father said. Sasuke reacted quickly.

"Yes father." He hoped that his father hadn't seen him staring at that girl.

---

_**She seems to have an invisible touch yeah**_

_**She reaches in, she grabs right hold of your heart**_

**---**

_Interested in a girl already? _Fugaku thought. He hadn't missed that fact that his youngest son was staring avidly at a pretty little girl.

"It's time for class! New students, follow me!" A young Chuunin with a scar across his nose shouted. Sasuke obediently ran to line up. As luck would have it, he was behind the beautiful girl. She turned around and smiled at him. He awkwardly smiled back. When they entered their classroom, Sasuke manoeuvred so that he was seated next to her. He couldn't help it - they didn't even know each other yet he was following her like a lost puppy.

**---**

_**She seems to have an invisible touch yeah**_

_**She takes control and slowly tears you apart**_

---

"Hello!" she said prettily. "I'm Haruno Sakura - who are you?" Sasuke stared at her, uncomprehending. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Anyone in there?" He abruptly came out of his trance.

"Um, hi. I'm Uchiha Sasuke," he said nervously - nervously? He was never nervous!

---

_**I don't really know her, I only know her name**_

_**But she crawls under your skin, you're never quite the same**_

---

"Wow! Are you the son of Uchiha Fugaku?" she asked excitedly. He nodded.

_How does she know?_ he thought puzzled. _Oh well. She's still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!_

---

_**And now I know**_

_**She's got something you just can't trust**_

_**It's something mysterious**_

_**And now it seems I'm falling, falling for her**_

---

She smiled again.

"Can we be friends?" she asked. Completely under her spell, he nodded. "Yay! I've already made my first friend!" she said. "You're kinda shy, aren't you?" she added as an afterthought. He nodded again, unable to make his voice work.

---

_**She seems to have an invisible touch yeah**_

_**She reaches in, she grabs right hold of your heart**_

_**She seems to have an invisible touch yeah**_

_**It takes control and slowly tears you apart**_

---

It was time for break and Sasuke and Sakura walked out together.

"Let's do some practise!" she said enthusiastically to the people around her. They all nodded. "Actually, let's make it a game. The person who gets closest to the centre of the target wins!" They all agreed and prepared to throw.

_I can show her how good I am!_ Sasuke thought excitedly. He was last in line, so he could see the other attempts first. Most of them were pathetic. Soon it was just Sasuke and Sakura left. Sasuke watched as she aimed before throwing her shuriken. It thudded into the target, beating everyone that had already shot, but not a perfect bullseye.

Then it was Sasuke's turn. He barely aimed before sending the small weapon thudding straight into the bullseye. The other six year olds looked at him with awe, except Sakura who glared at him before extracting her shuriken and walking away, just as the bell went, summoning them back to class.

---

_**She don't like losing, to her it's still a game**_

---

Back in the classroom, Sakura was still treating him coldly for beating her. Because of that he was upset, although still concentrating on his lesson. He wanted to surpass his brother, yes, but he also wanted to get back in Sakura's good books.

_What's happening to me?_ he asked himself. _Why does her opinion mean so much to me? She's distracting me - but that's because I'm letting her._ He felt really miserable that his priorities were changing from surpassing his brother to impressing a girl that he'd only just met.

---

_**Though she'll mess up your life, you'll want her just the same**_

_**Now I know**_

_**She's got a built in ability**_

_**To touch everything she sees**_

_**And now it seems I'm falling, falling for her**_

---

When he got home later, his mother saw the difference.

"How was your day, Sasuke?" she asked. He smiled up at her.

"It was brilliant!" he said enthusiastically. He removed his shoes and dashed to his bedroom where he lay on his bed and thought about that beautiful girl that he had met.

_Is this... love?_ he asked himself before falling asleep, into dreams of the beautiful Cherry Blossom.

---

_**She seems to have an invisible touch yeah**_

_**She reaches in, she grabs right hold of your heart**_

_**She seems to have an invisible touch yeah**_

_**It takes control and slowly tears you apart**_

**---**

**OK, so it's not the best songfic ever. Sorry if I made Sasuke or Sakura slightly OOC - I tried to keep them in character. Anyway, what did you think? Reviews are very welcome and I don't mind flames etc... Being criticised helps me to no end!**

**Tsarina Torment**


End file.
